The present invention relates to an airbag system mounted to a vehicle such as a car, and in particular, relates to an airbag system for protecting an occupant from colliding with a sidewall of a vehicle in a car accident such as a side crash or rolling over.
Various airbag systems are proposed to protect occupants from colliding with a sidewall of a vehicle such as a side window or a door in a car accident such as a side crash or rolling sideways. Well-known airbag systems include an airbag system having an airbag accommodated along a side-roof rail of a car in a folded state in a roll shape (e.g., refer to Patent Document 1). Patent Document 1 discloses a technique of inflating an airbag smoothly by folding the airbag in a roll shape. However, in order to inflate an airbag quickly and reliably into an occupant protection region between the sidewall of the vehicle and an occupant, further improvement is necessary.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2003-200809
In view of the above problems, an object of the invention is to provide an airbag system for protecting an occupant in a car accident.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.